Feliz Año Nuevo Candy
by Lita Wellington
Summary: La Familia Andley celebra el año nuevo en Escocia y la decisión de una persona hace que Candy y Terry al fin esten juntos.


**Feliz Año Nuevo Candy**

Lita Wellington

La familia Andley decidió romper la tradición de su fiesta de año nuevo, que era una de las más esperadas en Chicago, ahora esta la celebrarían en la Villa de Escocia. ¿Porqué tal decisión?

Todo por Candy, ella tenía viviendo en Inglaterra aproximadamente seis años y nunca iba a las reuniones familiares, siempre tenía excusas de último minuto, solo que en esta ocasión Albert no aceptaría ninguna negativa de ella.

A principios de diciembre llegaron Albert, su esposa Belen Roberts y su pequeña hija Pauna. Después de ellos llegaron a las dos semanas los Cornwell (Archie, Annie y sus dos pequeños Edwmin y Sherley). Solo faltaba Patty quien llegaría el mismo día 31 de diciembre junto con su esposo Alexei y su hijo Vladimir para celebrar el año nuevo con sus amigas del colegio.

Fue una gran sorpresa para Candy, como era costumbre ella tenía su forma de celebrar el año, era trabajando y dejar que el año que termina se llevase toda su tristeza que albergaba en su corazón, aunque este se quedo congelado en su totalidad en el invierno de 1914 y de eso hace 10 años. Pronto sería 1925 y en sus propositos venideros deseaba la paz y la armonía para todos aquellos a los que ama.

Desde que llego a Inglaterra en el invierno de 1918, no volvió a ejercer como enfermera prefirió dar sus conocimientos a futuras enfermeras como ella las recibió de su antigua maestra "Mary Jane".

Albert seguía silenciosamente la vida de Candy, fue una gran sorpresa para todos la decisión de ella dejar America y marcharse a Europa, aunque el sabía a la perfección los motivos por los cuales se alejaba de su país natal y tenían un nombre "Terry".

*********************************************************

La nieve cubría las veredas y bosques de Escocia, las villas de los alrededores se encontraban iluminadas de luces multicolores, árboles navideños tapizados de infinidad de adornos y alrededor de los mismos obsequios, no hay que olvidar las fiestas que engalanaran tal acontecimiento (la cena y el baile) para cerrar con broche de oro.

Nadie esperaba que la Villa de los Andley se uniera a las celebridades de fin de año, era bien sabido que siempre recibían el año en su casa de Lakewood o en la Mansión en Chicago.

Aunque no todo era dicha y felicidad y unas de las tantas mansiones del lugar se encontraba sombría y nos referimos a la Villa Grandchester. La nueva familia Grandchester no viía en un lecho de paz y armonía, al contrario vivían como una novela de Dostoievsky "Crimen y Castigo", aunque la novela tiene un concepto diferente solo tomaremos el título para engalanar tan falso matrimonio.

Susana Marlowe ahora Sra. Grandchester se retiro a su recamara muy temprano ya que, su esposo no se encontraba en casa, el recibía el año nuevo a su manera si no era en un bar o en la gran biblioteca de la enorme mansión para luego terminar con solemnidad la fiesta en la sala junto a la chimenea con una armonica y la fotografía de "ella" Candy White Andley.

-Gracías Alma que descanse.

-Buenas Noches Sra. Susana, aunque no se si deba decirlo, Feliz Año Nuevo- dijo la joven bajando la cabeza, sabía que recibiría una reprimenta por decirlo.

-Feliz Año Nuevo Alma- Susana embozó una sonrisa.

-Disculpa alma vas a estar con tu familia.

-Solo estaré unos momentos luego ire a visitar a una amiga que trabaja en la Mansión de los Andley.

-Te refieres a los Andley- dudó en decirlo pero algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos saber más.

-Si senora, la familia Andley decidió pasar las fiestas en Escocia, al parecer una de los familiares no iba a visitarlos y bueno decidieron pasar las fiestas con ella.

-Y sabes el nombre de la persona- aunque Susana ya lo sabía, esperaba la respuesta de la mucama.

-Creo que se llama Candice-dudando un poco- si se llama Candice, tiene viviendo en Escocia cuando mucho cinco o seis años.

-Oh ya veo, gracias puedes retirarte.

-Con permiso.

Al momento que la joven abría la puerta, la voz de su patrona hizo que girará sobre sus talones.

-Alma antes que te vayas puedes hacerme un favor muy grande.

-Con mucho gusto señora en que le puedo ayudar.

*********************************************************

-Tía Candy, dile a mi mami que si puedo abrir mi regalo, por favor-con ojos de suplica se dirigía la pequeña Pauna a su tía consentida.

-Creo que en esta ocasión no podré complacerte.

-No es justo-cruzando sus brazos y sentandose en el suelo de la gran sala haciendo uno de sus berrinches la niña.

-Es imposible educar a esta diablilla- fueron las palabras de Belen.

-Enseguida se le pasará, sabes que en cuanto llegue Vladimir se le olvidará todo. Albert abrazó a su esposa mientras veía el soberano berrinche de su hija que era su adoración.

La celebración de año nuevo solo sería familiar. En primera instancia sería la familia Andley conformada por William Albert Andley, Belen Robert y Pauna Andley Roberts, Candy White Andley y la Tía Abuela Elroy.

Los Cornwell, Archibald Cornwell, Annie Britter y sus dos pequeños Edwin y Sherley Cornwell Britter.

Los Adams, Alexei Adams, Patricia O'Brien y Vladimir Adams O'Brien los invitados especiales.

Para fortuna de todos los Leegan decidieron quedarse en Chicago, por muchos motivos, el embarazo de Elisa el cual esta programado para los primeros días de Enero, para luego regresar a Italia con su esposo Francesco Montrealli. El carácter de Elisa para sorpresa de todos cambio un poquitito no mucho todavía conserva el orgullo y la altanería que la distingue. Todos esperan que el instinto maternal la haga cambiar considerablemente.

Neal por su parte sigue en un plan de vida desenfrenado, Candy y Albert esperan que cambie un día de estos antes de que caiga a un pozo sin regreso alguno.

Charles y Shara Leegan tratan por todos los medios de ayudar a su hijo y regrese a un estado de vida mas desahogado y acogedor. En días pasados Albert recibió un telegrama de Charles informandole que Neal sufrió un accidente automovilistico. En tal telegrama le informaba que lo darían de alta el mismo día de Año Nuevo.

-Sr. Andley llego la Sra. Patricia Adams- dijo el mayordomo.

Pauna al eschuchar el nombre se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta principal para ver a Vladimir. Albert se sorprendió y rió efusivamente al ver la reacción de su hija.

-No cabe duda que estos niños algún día se casaran.

-De esto estoy segura Belen- dijo Candy mientras caminaban al vestibulo junto con Albert.

-Candy que alegría es verte aunque estoy muy molesta contigo por dejarnos tan abandonados.

-Patty tenemos tantas cosas de que platicar, Buenas Noches Alexei creo que mi querida amiga no nos presento como debe ser, como dijo ella es mucho tiempo de no vernos.

-La comprendo a la perfección llevo casado con ella ocho años y la he de conocer- Alexei es hijo de un industrial americano y una bailarina rusa, parte de su niñez y adolescencia la vivió en Rusía y conserva el acento ruso.

-Alexei, no me avergüences-Patty se sonrojo.

Mientras se daban los saludos respectivos llegaron los Cornwell y al fin Candy, Annie y Patty se reunieron después de varios años de no estar juntos en una celebración tan especial.

Como ya era costumbre, Candy era la encargada de controlar a sus sobrinos aunque Vladimir no era su sobrino este la llamaba Tía.

Los niños la conocían muy poco, aunque en las ocasiones que la llegaban a ver no reprochaban nada de lo que ella dijera, lo cual sorprendía a sus mamás quienes no podían controlarlos. ¿Quién sería capaz de controlarlos?, Pauna, Vladimir y Edwin de seis años y Sherley de cuatro años. Estando los cuatro juntos son un torbellino, pero la Tía Candy podía con ellos.

*********************************************************

Faltaban quince minutos para las doce y todos se encuentran en el comedor. Candy llegó junto con la Tía Abuelo Elroy para dejarla en su lugar de siempre la relación de ambas mejoro bastante después de una recaida sufrida de la dama hace dos años.

Ahora los niños hicieron los posible para no dormirse y celebrar en año nuevo con sus padres.

La cena consiste: Lomo en salsa de queso, crema de champigñones, ensalada de manzana, róbalo en vino blanco, codorniz en salsa de ciruela, paste de chocolate y tartaleta de fresa (para los niños). Vino Tinto, Vino Blanco y Champagne para los adultos y Jugo de Uva para los pequeños.

Albert observo su reloj y siendo el señor de la casa se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse junto a la Sra. Elroy.

-Es momento de contar para la bienvenida al nuevo año- Albert levanto su copa y todos en coro empezaron 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Feliz Año Nuevo. Empieza 1925 y que todo sea dicha y felicidad para todo.-Albert abrazó a la Tía Abuela y brindo con ella. Para después ir con su esposa.

-Annie feliz año nuevo- chocando sus copas.

-Te deseo lo mejor Archie-abrazando a su esposo.

-Gracias Patty por estar conmigo y feliz año.

-Alexei sabes que siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Candy observaba las escenas de sus amigas con sus esposos, y una gran tristeza le vino de repente y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

La pequeña Pauna vió la tristeza de su tía y de inmediato fue abrazarla.

-Feliz Año Nuevo Tía Candy, no este triste este año pedí que encontrara la felicidad.

-Gracias Pauna- Candy seco sus lágrimas. Lo mismo hicieron los otros niños.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente con asuntos futuros y ocurrencia de los niños. Al terminar la cena los pequeños huracanes corrieron hacia la sala y abrieron sus regalos.

***Edwin recibió de regalo unos soldaditos de plomo.

***Sherley una muñeca de porcelana traida de Francia.

***Pauna lo que mas deseaba un cachorro labrador.

***Vladimir lo que siempre quiso un violín, su gran sueño es ser un reconocido violinista.

Los niños jugaron por largo rato, aunque la naturaleza de cada niño es imperactiva también deben tomar su descanso respectivo. Pauna siendo la mas rebelde de los cuatro no quería soltar su perrito pero el sueño la venció mientras Albert la llevaba a su habitación.

-Esto parece un funeral que les parece un poco de música para entrar en calor- dijo Archie mientras colocaba un disco en el fonografo.

No era una fiesta majestuosa como las que ofrecían cada año los Andley en esta ocasión fue familiar y lleno de gozo a cada miembro de la familia.

Pasaban de las 3:30 a.m. aunque hacía algo de frio el cielo estaba algo despejado. Candy se dirigió a la biblioteca, abrió la puerta de la terraza.

-Feliz Año Nuevo Terry-Candy se abrazó así misma e imagino que Terry se encontraba con ella.

Solo que ese pequeño momento de soledad fue interrumpido.

-Si, adelante puede pasar.

-Srita. Candy disculpe mi intromisión, una amiga mia vino a dejarle este sobre.

-Gracias Denisse puedes retirarte- la joven cerró la puerta tras de si.

-¿Quién me mando esto?- se pregunto la joven mientras abría el sobre. Pero lo que sus ojos empezaron a leer fue lo mas sorprendente.

Feliz Año Nuevo Candy:

Creo que el destino deseo enmendar su error de años atrás, nuestros caminos se han cruzado de nueva cuenta.

Espero no perturbar tu inicio de año con esta carta pero sería posible hablar contigo, te estare esperando en la Villa Grandchester.

Necesito hablar contigo, por favor es una petición de año nuevo.

Saludos.

Susana M.

Candy leyó por lo menos diez veces la carta, tenía que ir o dejar en el olvido la nota, pero su gran corazón hizo que fuera con Susana.

Se dirigió a su recamara, para tomar su abrigo y unas guantes para resguardarse del frio, posteriormente salió por la puerta de servicio para que nadie notase su ausencia, la mansión Grandchester no estaba lejos de ahí y la madrugada era tranquila la luz de la luna ilumino la vereda que recorria Candy quien llevaba un trotar tranquila con Azul la yegua blanca que le regalo Albert hace dos años el día de su cumpleaños.

Recordo muchas acontecimientos de sus días de estudiante al mismo tiempo la ocasión cuando Terry le pidió quedarse, solo que esta fue perturbada por la presencia de Elisa.

Faltaban solo unos metros para toparse con la puerta principal de la mansión observo a lo lejos que una de las habitaciones había una luz encendida, dandose por enterada que era la habitación de Susana. Lo más extraño del asunto fue que alguien la esperaba, era alguien conocido pero a ciencia cierta no sabía donde lo habia visto con anterioridad.

-Buenas Noches Candy, creo que no me recuerdas.

-Disculpa, la verdad no- contesto Candy mientras bajaba del caballo.

-Soy Mark, el niño que dejo escapar las ovejas en el festival.

-Ya te recuerdo, que memoria la mía.

-No haz cambiado nada-riendo a todo pulmón.

-Es una sorpresa verte y a estas horas.

-Si tienes razón, la Sra. Susana me pidió que te esperara.

-Bueno creo que es momento de entrar, después nos veremos.

-Suerte Candy- Mark se dijo esto para si mismo mientras veía la silueta de la joven que estaba a un paso de encontrar la felicidad o tristeza una vez mas.

Candy observo con detenimiento cada lugar de la gran mansión mientras subía las escaleras, por inercia no tardo mucho en llegar a la habitación de Susana. La puerta no estaba cerrada entro sigilosamente.

-Pasa Candy por favor cierra la puerta.

-Buenas Noches Susana.

-Por favor sientate debemos hablar.

-En un principio me rehuse a venir, pero en el ultimo minuto cambie de opinión.-Candy se sentó en una pequeña butaca cerca de la cama de Susana.

-Te preguntaras que es todo esto.

-.............-no dijo nada, esperaba que Susana fuera la primera en hablar.

-Son por dos asuntos importantes el primero de ellos es pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho directamente o indirectamente, pero sabes que cuando una mujer esta enamorada lucha por todos los medios de alcanzar el amor de ese alguien, pero me di cuenta que Terry te ama desde el día que te conocio y hasta el momento lo sigue haciendo. Todos los triunfos que ha tenido son por ti, tu fuente de inspiración, lo único que el me puede brindar es compañía y cuidar de mi, pero nada mas su corazón quedo enterrado el día que te marcharte de New York.

-Pero tu lo necesitaba mas que yo.

-Ese fue el error de los tres.

-¿Por que dices eso?

-En primer lugar yo soy la causante de que ustedes se separaran, tu por renunciar a el por un tonto deber que no era, todo por un simple accidente que fue causa del destino y el momento y el por no correr para detenerte.

-Pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo.

-Aunque Terry se lo reprocha como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Yo siempre desee que fueran felices por siempre.

-Nuestra solo fue civil, antes de que muriera mi madre siempre espero que me casara por la iglesia, pero para llegar a esta la pareja debe estar consiente que esto es de por vida y ademas debe existir un amor puro y desinteresado de ambas partes, lo cual ni Terry ni yo cumplimos al pie de la letra.

-Tienes razón todos cometimos un error grave y ahora debemos afrotarlo.

-No Candy, no debemos recaer en la culpabilidad, además el destino nos ha brindado una segunda oportunidad, por favor abre este cajon en el encontraras un sobre-Candy abrió con nerviosismo el lugar indicado saco el sobre, Susana le pidió que lo abriera y descubrio un documento,

-Si Candy, no te sorprendas Terry y yo nos hemos divorciado, no era justo que ambos vivieramos en un infierno sofocante. Y tu siguieras sufriendo por la ausencia de el.

-No se que decir.

-Solo se feliz más bien que ambos sean felices.

Candy siguió platicando con Susana para luego dejarla e irse nuevamente a su casa, al salir no encontro el caballo busco a Mark pero no lo encontro, camino hacia las caballerizas y encontro a su yegua en uno de los corrales.

-Es mejor irnos Azul, Albert y los demás deben estar preocupados por mi.

-Vaya, creo que encontre una nueva faceta de la Srita. Pecas robar caballos de una propiedad privada, esto no le gustaria a tu familia.

Candy quedó petrificada al escuchar la voz de Terry tras de ella.

-Y es de mala educación sorprender inesperadamente a alguien- entrando a la defensiva.

-Pues debe saber que esta es mi propiedad y puedo hacer y desahacer a mi antojo.

-Perdon no fue mi intención molestarlo Sr. Terrence Grandchester.

-Creo que esto lo tomare como un cumplido- Terry se acerco a la joven para abrazarla.

-Terry, por favor no me dejes te necesito.

-Lo se, ya hablaste con Susana.

-Si me conto todo lo de ustedes y creo que estoy viviendo un sueño del cual no quiero despertar.

-No Candy, estamos viviendo la realidad de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos- Terry tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Candy para besar aquellos labios que una vez provo en sus años de estudiante y en esta ocasión no recibió una cachetada por tal atrevimiento.

Ambos se fundieron en varios y deseados besos, Candy y Terry descubrieron al fin la felicidad anhelada.

*********************************************************

Ha transcurrido un año de aquel encuentro.

Nos encontramos en la Ciudad de New York para recibir el año nuevo, en esta ocasión los anfitriones serían la Familia Grandchester conformada por Terry, Candy y su pequeña hija Diane.

Es un día de fiesta para todos, las familias Andley, Cornwell y Adams asistirian al evento.

Esperemos que a partir de este momento la vida de todos se llene de gran alegría aunado con una paz en el alma para todos.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

THE END

**_Este fic lo escribi hace mucho tiempo y espero que les haya gustado, deseo agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mis otros fics, el año 2009 espero tener en orden mis trabajos, además de otros que tengo en mente._**

**_Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y Un Prospero Año Nuevo 2009._**

**_Una cosa no debemos olvidar es: "Valora tu vida, Valora a quien siempre te ha tendido la mano y tu lo has rechazado por comentarios nefastos, tu eres único y si tu no te quieres, quien lo hará por ti"._**


End file.
